


Translating Ennoia

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Five Year Mission, Friendship, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining!Spock, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Проходят шесть месяцев с начала первой пятилетней миссии «Энтерпрайз», и Спок твёрдо намерен покинуть Звёздный Флот. А потом он встречает капитана Кирка – его t'hy'la, – и теперь решение не кажется таким правильным.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Translating Ennoia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Translating Ennoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804169) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** есть.  
**Вселенная:** TOS  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок, Боунс, Гэри Митчелл.  
**Жанр:** Романтика, UST, любовь с первого взгляда, наверное, повседневность  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** возможно, ООС. Повествование в настоящем времени.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Из-за закрытой двери отчётливо доносятся торопливые шаги и низкий гул голосов. Спок зажигает пламя в чаше, принимает оптимальную для медитации позу и старается игнорировать шум. В течение последних нескольких дней на корабле только и было разговоров что о назначении и, соответственно, последующем скором прибытии самого молодого капитана Звёздного Флота — Джеймса Кирка.

Всеобщего волнения Спок не разделяет. И даже несмотря на врождённое любопытство, которое должно было бы сподвигнуть к наблюдению за «восходящей звездой», характер Кирка его не особенно заботит. В последние месяцы Спок оставался глубоко неудовлетворён службой. Кристофер Пайк в своё время оценил его ум и приверженность долгу, и Спок не хотел предавать оказанное доверие. Но теперь Пайк уходит. Следовательно, у Спока больше нет никаких обязательств. Возможно, пришло время вернуться на Вулкан.

Сарэк, несомненно, будет доволен.

Конечно, потребуется выделить некоторое время на поиски подходящей замены и на то, чтобы привести в надлежащий порядок дела отдела. Помимо того у Спока сейчас находятся в разработке несколько долгосрочных проектов, которые требуется завершить. К сожалению, Спок только недавно узнал о переводе Пайка, иначе он бы смог раньше начать подготовку, но… _Kaiidth_ _!_ Спок даёт себе шесть месяцев до подачи прошения об отставке. К тому времени этот капитан Кирк освоится в должности и сможет сам побеспокоиться о назначении нового главы научного отдела.

Спок быстро гасит пламя и внимательно прислушивается, когда шум в коридоре нарастает. Раздаётся сигнал тревоги, который тут же обрывается, и кто-то нервно смеётся, поэтому Спок не сомневается, что объективных причин для волнения нет.

Люди такие странные.

*****  


Когда Спок входит в транспортаторную, там уже ждёт первый офицер и главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт, который работает с панелью управления.

Старпом переводит взгляд на Спока и криво ухмыляется, дёргая углом рта.

— Лейтенант.

Вообще-то, вежливое обращение к лейтенант-коммандеру — как раз «коммандер».

— Это важный день для вас, правда?

— Прошу вас уточнить, сэр.

— Капитан Пайк выдернул вас сразу из Академии, — тянет Митчелл. — Вы были его ручным эмоционально незрелым гением. А Кирк вам потакать не станет. Большие перемены.

Споку безразлично. Окончательное мнение Кирка вряд ли будет иметь хоть какое-то значение — дней, которые Спок проведёт на Энтерпрайз, осталось наперечёт.

— Изменения неизбежны, — отвечает он спокойно, отказываясь поддаваться на провокации человека.

За консолью Монтгомери Скотт откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Поднимаю капитана на борт, сэр.

Гул транспортатора заполняет комнату, и Спок, распрямляя плечи, поворачивается лицом к синему каскаду света, который предшествует появлению капитана. Как четвёртый по старшинству офицер в команде — и самый вероятный кандидат для временного руководства кораблём, если и капитан, и старший помощник по какой-либо причине не доступны во время чрезвычайной ситуации — он должен произвести достаточно профессиональное впечатление. Неровное мерцание частиц над транспортаторной платформой, наконец, складывается в очертание фигуры гуманоида, и Спок уже готовится поприветствовать прибывшего та’алом.

Когда ему становится вдруг нечем дышать.

Смеющиеся карие глаза осматривают комнату, на невозможно долгое мгновение задерживаясь на Споке. Яркий свет и солнечное тепло, исходящие от человека, неумолимо буквально въедаются в его разум. Мужчина спускается с платформы, от его близости сердце Спока колотится с такой силой, что кажется готово прорвать брюшную полость.

Капитан Кирк — т’хай’ла Спока — улыбается небольшой группе встречающих. Лёгкий изгиб губ удивительным образом преображает выражение лица, делая его покоряюще мягким.

— Гэри. Коммандер Скотт и коммандер Спок, правильно?

Кирк вскидывает руку, изображая нечто отдалённо напоминающее вулканский салют. Спок возвращает приветствие. Он очень надеется, что его рука не дрожит.

Мистер Скотт что-то говорит, Спок его не слышит.

— Самое время тебе, Джим, познакомиться со своим кораблём, — предлагает Гэри.

— Я уже влюбился, — ещё шире улыбается капитан Кирк.

Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, он оглядывается на Спока. Когда дверь закрывается — будто тускнеют все краски. Спок медленно опускает руку. Под удивлённым взглядом главного инженера он резко разворачивается и уходит.

Действительно, большие перемены.

*****  


Слухи распространяются поразительно быстро.

Если им верить, капитан Кирк блестяще разбирается во всём, что хоть отдалённо связано со звездолётом. Нет, не просто блестяще, он — гений. Три часа Кирк принимал участие в спарринге с членами службы безопасности в спортзале, а после отправился осматривать научные лаборатории. Он одинаково дружелюбен как с рядовыми офицерами, так и с высшим командным составом корабля. А о его яркой усмешке и доброжелательности с особым увлечением говорят женщины.

Спок должен держаться от этого человека как можно дальше.

— Коммандер! Так вот где вы прячетесь?

Прежде чем обернуться, Спок на мгновение прикрывает глаза, отводя немного времени на подготовку. Но как бы он не убеждал себя сохранять самообладание, проникновенная серьёзность карих глаз не оставляет ни единого шанса.

— Вы ведь не целый день здесь работаете, нет? — Кирк смотрит пристально и обеспокоенно. — Чуть раньше я заходил к вам в каюту, но вас не было.

— Мои извинения, сэр, — медленно отвечает Спок. — У вас есть ко мне вопросы?

— О, нет, это не о служебных делах. Я просто хотел узнать, не согласитесь ли вы присоединиться ко мне за обедом. Или, ну, поужинать вместе сейчас.

Первая реакция Спока: «зачем?» Но он отчаянно старается придумать более вежливую формулировку. Значительную трудность представляет тот факт, что он даже не в силах отвести взгляд от лица своего нового капитана.

— Хорошо, — сдавшись, соглашается Спок.

Кирк широко улыбается. Это красиво. А ещё очень эмоционально. Спок уже знает, что капитан весьма свободен в выражении эмоций.

Он желает, чтобы Джеймс Кирк улыбался всегда, и это крайне нелогично.

Вместе они отправляются в офицерскую столовую. Сейчас там находятся только несколько человек, и никто не обращает на них особого внимания.

Забрав заказ, они занимают место за уединённым столиком. Спок подыскивает подходящую тему для беседы. Люди, обычно, получают удовлетворение от социальных взаимодействий, поэтому он спрашивает:

— Вы завершили переезд, сэр?

— О да! Больше всего проблем было с книгами, целая куча коробок. Гэри сначала вызвался помочь, пока не понял, что именно он переносит. Кажется, тогда он просто закатил глаза, как обычно.

— Вы собираете антикварную литературу?

Наверное, голос всё же отражает некоторую долю того удивления, которое он ощущает.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, сэр, просто неожиданно.

— В каждом запрятан не один сюрприз, если копнуть поглубже, мистер Спок, — улыбается капитан. — Почему-то мне думается, что если мы внимательно рассмотрим _ваше_ прошлое, то я обязательно сумею найти несколько случаев, которые заставят вас поволноваться. Разумеется, в хорошем смысле.

— В оскорблениях не было необходимости.

Кирк громко смеётся, запрокинув голову.

Некоторые члены экипажа оборачиваются посмотреть на странную пару, и Спок полагает, что они действительно выглядят странно. Он в принципе нечасто общается с сослуживцами — и уж тем более не провоцирует их смех, — но, похоже, это совершенно не смущает Кирка.

— У вас есть предпочтения?

— Автор? Мне нравятся разные жанры, хотя особенно я неравнодушен к старой классике. Мне кажется, стоит знакомиться с различными видами литературы — это позволяет лучше прочувствовать культуру в целом. «Нет темноты, есть невежество».

— Шекспир, сэр?

— Тайная слабость, — признаётся человек.

— Тайная?

— На деле это далеко не столь интеллектуально, как звучит, — вздыхает Кирк. — В основном я предпочитаю комедии.

— Шекспир всегда казался мне несколько… многословным, — замечает Спок.

Он сомневается, что сказал нечто забавное, однако капитан вновь смеётся.

— Да, думаю, его манера письма — не самый логичный способ обмена информацией. Согласны, мистер Спок?

— Именно так.

Кирк смотрит на него с чем-то, что Спок определяет, как нежность. Он вынужден сосредоточиться на контроле всех внутренних систем организма, чтобы не покраснеть. По меркам любого вулканца на корабле довольно прохладно, но прямо сейчас Споку становится жарко.

— Честно говоря, не думал, что вы интересуетесь земной литературой, коммандер. Или вообще любой художественной литературой.

— На этом настаивала моя мама. Она утверждала, что я должен хотя бы попытаться.

— Ей нравится художественная литература?

— Моя мать человек.

Кирк выпрямляется.

— Человек? Не припомню, чтобы читал это в вашем файле. Наверное, это было… — он на мгновение замолкает, подбирая слова, — нелегко. Кажется, вулкано-человеческих гибридов не так уж и много.

— Нет, я первый.

— Ну, — капитан наклоняет голову и смотрит странно мягко, — как минимум, вы создали прекрасный прецедент.

Между ними устанавливается необычная тишина, которую внезапно разбивают, грубо и громко.

— Джим, — здоровается Гэри Митчелл. — Готов к партии в теннис?

— Разумеется.

— Однообразные полёты сквозь космос, когда ничего не происходит вокруг, меня просто с ума сводят, — жалуется коммандер. — Уже не могу дождаться увольнительной.

— Мы только что отправились в путь, Гэри, — ухмыляется Кирк, — ты не мог устать так скоро.

— Да неужели? Ты так давно не был на Ризе, что успел позабыть все удовольствия, которые способна предложить эта планета, — с насмешкой замечает Гэри и продолжает, уже обращаясь к Споку: — Ни одну увольнительную этот человек не проводит без женщины. Или четырёх, если вспомнить Спаркан III…

— Гэри, — прерывает Кирк, и в его голове слышится предупреждение.

— Однажды он очаровал клингонку.

— Он преувеличивает, — протестует Кирк. — И даже если я «очаровал» ту клингонскую женщину, это было совершенно ненамеренно.

— Она хотела от тебя детей. В прямом смысле, это её точные слова.

Кирк краснеет.

— Извините, капитан, коммандер. Похоже, мне пора, — Спок медленно отодвигает стул.

— Вам неприятна тема разговора? Простите.

— Джим, успокойся. Он взрослый мальчик…

— Капитан, — ещё раз произносит Спок, а затем резко поднимается и выходит из столовой.

Он чувствует странную апатию, когда возвращается в свою каюту. Мысли путаются, разум неспокоен. В подобном состоянии помочь может лишь медитация. Поэтому, после недолгих колебаний, Спок разжигает огонь в курительнице и садится на тонкий коврик, лежащий на полу.

Разум всё ещё напряжён, и достижение нужного уровня безмятежности занимает гораздо больше времени, чем обычно.

То, что случайно обрёл Спок — это чудо, прославляемое в песнях и легендах. Он может чувствовать, как дрожат края незавершённой связи, теперь зажжённой ослепительным светом жизненной силы капитана, так тесно переплетённой с его. Спок не понимает, почему не почувствовал этого человека, своего потенциального партнёра, ещё до того, как встретил. Без сомнений, искра духа Джима будет перекликаться с его собственной из любой точки во Вселенной. Спок не в силах представить, что может быть слеп к ней теперь, когда сумел разглядеть.

Но Джеймс Кирк не видел ничего.

Спок проверил файл капитана. Пси-рейтинг — общедоступная информация, и тесты, пройденные Кирком, содержат среднестатистический для людей, то есть пси-нулевой, результат. Это означает, что он восприимчив к телепатическому и эмпатическому воздействию, но самостоятельно не способен их воспроизводить. Он не способен ощутить прикосновение чужого разума, если только никто не вторгнется напрямую в его мысли и не позволит обнаружить это. Бесспорно, он не может распознать тонкие, едва уловимые псионические импульсы, пронизывающие всяческую, даже самую малую, жизнь.

Очевидно, он не может чувствовать узы.

Заключение логично, но невыносимо. Спок убеждает себя, что приравнивать объективный биологический факт к личному отказу — неразумно, и тем не менее, он здесь, на одном корабле с его т’хай’ла, который улыбается ему, прикасается к нему, но никогда не скажет, просто не сможет сказать древние слова.

Вероятнее всего, Кирк не захотел бы их произносить, даже если бы узнал, что они означают.

Хорошо, что он не знает.

Тихие звуки доносятся из-за закрытой двери. Спок заканчивает медитацию, но не открывает глаза, сосредоточенно рассматривая темноту под опущенными веками.

Он был одинок многие годы, и он уже принял решение. Ничто не изменилось.

Он выполнит свой первоначальный план, покинет Энтерпрайз, и капитан Кирк, такой добрый капитан Кирк, никогда не узнает о внутренних противоречиях, терзавших его старшего офицера, вынудивших того оставить службу.

*****

— Разве вы не общаетесь с остальным экипажем, коммандер?

Спок поднимает взгляд на капитана, когда тот останавливается, расслабленно прислонившись к стене, и смотрит на него. Они располагаются в комнате отдыха номер четыре, и Споку замечание кажется до невероятного странным. Для него вообще довольно необычно часто посещать рекреационную секцию, поэтому он рассматривает подобное поведение как максимально социально активное для себя. Даже если он никогда ни с кем не разговаривает и только наигрывает мелодии на ка’атире.

— Трижды в неделю я провожу общественные прения среди научных сотрудников.

— Уверен, они это ценят, — кивает Кирк. — Но я говорил больше о досуге.

Спок ненадолго задумывается, изучая вопрос:

— Разве прения — это не досуг?

— Может, вы хотите сыграть в шахматы? — улыбается Кирк. — Я слышал, что это вы запрограммировали компьютер.

— Да.

— Я обыграл компьютер.

Бровь Спока медленно приподнимается.

*****

— Да, вот такие задания мне по душе, — выдыхает Кирк.

Взмахом руки он отпускает двух лейтенантов и энсина, которые тут же рассредоточиваются по местности, пробираясь через волнистые стебли оранжевой травы.

Коммандер Митчелл остался на Энтерпрайз согласно обычному протоколу, предписывающему одному из командных офицеров находиться на корабле, когда второй возглавляет высадку на планету.

— На прошлой неделе вы выказывали заинтересованность в знакомстве с новыми культурами, сэр, — комментирует Спок. — На МарусIII нет разумных цивилизаций.

— Ну, эти миссии мне тоже нравятся, — весело отвечает Кирк.

Капитан выразил воодушевление как от перспективы посещения новой планеты, так и — что более вдохновляюще — от возможности понаблюдать свой новый научный отдел за работой. Он задавал разумные, но не утомительные вопросы относительно ожиданий команды на данном этапе изучения.

Конечно же, задача каждого капитана отслеживать нужды всех отделов корабля. Спок напоминает себе, что Пайк тоже не был несведущ в научных исследованиях и воспринимал отчёты Спока с более чем адекватным пониманием. Но Кристофер Пайк никогда не выказывал сколь-нибудь явный интерес к отделу. Если только не возникала какая-либо чрезвычайная ситуация, которая вынуждала человека стараться проконтролировать каждый шаг подчинённых вулканца. Что обычно приводило к пагубным последствиям.

От Кирка же — который прямо сейчас пытался подобраться ближе к зевающему голубому цветку, чтобы рассмотреть его, а тот неизменно отползал подальше — Спок не чувствовал ничего, помимо крайней степени увлечённости.

— Вы смотрите только на трикодер, — внезапно говорит капитан.

— Да, сэр, — озадаченно признаёт Спок, сомневаясь, как реагировать на это замечание.

Капитан склоняется над участком блестящей разноцветной флоры. Несколько цветков выпускают длинные извивающиеся усики, и Спок тут же вновь поднимает вызвавший дискуссию прибор, внимательно изучая показания.

Кирк бросает на вулканца хитрый взгляд поверх плеча.

— Разве визуальные наблюдения не являются важной частью полевых исследований, научный сотрудник?

В голосе капитана слышится какая-то интонация, которую Спок не может сразу идентифицировать.

— Разумеется.

— Тогда почему бы вам не отложить лишние предметы и не полюбоваться видом? Всего минуту.

После паузы Спок соглашается. Он настраивает трикодер на пассивное сканирование окружающей среды и подходит к капитану.

Когда Спок приближается, Кирк тянется, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но сразу отдёргивает руку:

— Сожалею.

— Я не возражаю, сэр.

Он осознаёт истинность утверждения в тот момент, когда озвучивает его. По какой-то неизвестной причине его слова заставляют капитана улыбаться. Солнце подчёркивает тёмные крапинки в прищуренных глазах человека, отражаясь в них. Кирк резко оборачивается.

— Думаю, вам это нравится, коммандер, — поддразнивает он.

Цветок, который до того рассматривал Кирк, протягивает один тонкий усик в направлении Спока. Приостанавливается на мгновение, скручиваясь спиралью, потом медленно, по сантиметрам ползёт дальше, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно мягкие волнистые колебания в состоянии замаскировать факт движения.

Вскинув бровь, Спок оглядывается по сторонам и наклоняется, подбирая небольшую ветку. Он дотрагивается ею до усика, с интересом наблюдая, как всё растение быстро возвращается в исходное положение одним резким броском.

— Научная любознательность во всей красе, — кисло произносит Кирк. Удивительно, но он не выглядит позабавленным. — Необязательно было мешать ему, мистер Спок.

— Возможно, данное растение хищное, сэр.

— Столь тонкое и хрупкое, оно не смогло бы навредить вам.

— Видимость может ввести в заблуждение. Никогда не стоит недооценивать инопланетные стратегии выживания.

Они сидят в молчании, вглядываясь вдаль. Ветер шелестит в траве, лёгкие шарики пуха летают вокруг, а спиралевидные семена кружатся в воздухе. Медленно ярко-синий цветок начинает подрагивать. Тонкий усик вновь отделяется от тела растения, ощупывая землю вокруг.

— Несмотря ни на что, упорная штуковина, да? — голос Кирка звучит до крайности удовлетворённо.

*****

Строго говоря, именовать время, проведённое на звёздной базе 3, береговой увольнительной ошибочно. Первые три дня Спок регулирует многочисленные вопросы, связанные с новыми сотрудниками, разбирает полученные рапорты и запросы от персонала звёздной базы, поэтому на рекреационную деятельность у него остаётся только один день. Когда капитан Кирк перехватывает его возле каюты ещё до того, как он транспортируется, Спок удивлён и задаётся вопросом, возможно, у человека есть какие-либо свои намерения на его свободное время. Спок думает, что не имеет особых возражений против такого развития событий: его собственные идеи включают посещение не слишком интересной художественной выставки, которая недавно открылась на звёздной базе, просто потому что он не успел подобрать что-то более интересное.

Однако у Кирка другие соображения.

— Дендрарий? — в замешательстве переспрашивает Спок. — На звёздной базе?

— Как показывает практика, посещение уголков живой природы оказывает положительное психологическое воздействие на большинство биологических видов. А здесь ведь постоянно находится больше двухсот тысяч жителей.

— Тем не менее, это кажется весьма нестандартным выбором.

— Ну, вам необязательно идти, — легко соглашается Кирк. — Но если нет никаких других планов…

— Ничего важного, — спустя несколько секунд признаёт Спок.

Так и выходит, что в конце концов он шагает по тенистым дорожкам тщательно ухоженного дендрария вместе с капитаном Кирком. Впервые у Спока появляется возможность видеть человека одетым не в форму Звёздного Флота.

В мятой клетчатой рубашке и брюках он выглядит ещё моложе, чем всегда — в некотором роде достижение для того, кто и так известен как самый молодой капитан Флота.

Стоя под выгнутыми аркой ветвями дерева — привезённого с Гразара, отмечает Спок — трудно поверить, что они внутри грандиозной, но всё же созданной искусственно базы, вращающейся посреди открытого космоса. Без какой-либо опоры. Без якоря.

Это прекрасное место.

Но он по-прежнему не понимает, почему Кирк привёл его сюда, и капитан не предоставляет никаких ответов. Человек, похоже, наслаждается прогулкой в молчании, осматривая пейзаж с безмятежным удовлетворением. Хотя Спок обычно сам придерживается и даже предпочитает подобное спокойное товарищество, сейчас он чувствует себя странно обеспокоенным. Он не привык ощущать себя настолько неуверенно. И это нельзя назвать приятным.

Говорить, только чтобы заполнить тишину — совершенно человеческая привычка, возможно, за годы совместной службы Спок перенял некоторые поведенческие паттерны.

— Вы провели несколько последних дней с вновь прибывшими, не так ли, сэр?

Кирк поднимает на него глаза. Видимо, ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять вопрос.

— А. Новые члены экипажа, да. Многие из них довольно молоды. Приятно наблюдать за теми, кто с таким нетерпением рвётся в космос.

— Люди находят чужой энтузиазм воодушевляющим, — констатирует Спок. — Я отдаю предпочтение опыту.

— Ну хорошо, это равноценное сочетание, — усмехается Кирк. — К тому же у нас уже скоро будет надлежащий глава медицинской службы. Вообще-то, наш следующий врач — мой старый друг, Леонард Маккой. Лучшего доктора вы не могли бы и пожелать.

— С нетерпением жду знакомства с ним.

— О, я уверен, вы отлично поладите.

— Раз вы так считаете, капитан.

Внезапно Кирк хмурится. Глаза темнеют, и на его лице это выражение смотрится чуждо. Иррационально Споку не нравится такой взгляд.

— Мы в увольнительной — я не против, если вы будете звать меня Джимом. Если хотите.

Спок медлит, решая, насколько заявление искреннее. Люди нередко делают предложения, которым в действительности не собираются следовать, особенно в ситуациях социального общения. Но от капитана он не ощущает подобного лицемерия.

— Хорошо. Вы также можете обращаться ко мне неофициально, когда мы не на службе.

Кирк смотрит на него выжидающе, с надеждой, но Спок больше ничего не добавляет.

Спустя мгновение капитан — _Джим_ — похоже, соглашается. Они идут дальше по аккуратно подстриженной траве. Джим складывает руки на груди и запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на кроны деревьев.

— Я так и не знаю, что о вас думать, — роняет он, и от неожиданности Спок даже останавливается.

— Поясните.

Джим оборачивается к нему.

— Вы так упорно стараетесь держаться в стороне. Ото всех.

— Это никогда не входило в мои намерения.

Джим смотрит пристально, словно взвешивая слова на правдивость.

— Вероятно, нет, — он отводит глаза. — Знаете, когда мы только встретились — ума не приложу, почему — я сразу решил, что мы станем отличными друзьями.

— В самом деле? — уточняет Спок, чувствуя, как сердце словно сжимается.

— И… — продолжает Джим, вновь поворачиваясь лицом к нему, но резко останавливается.

— Да? — подталкивает его Спок.

— И я подумал, возможно, это всё же правда.

Спок слегка склоняет голову. Джим продолжает торопливо, не встречаясь с ним взглядом:

— Я очень рад, что вы служите на Энтерпрайз, — в последней фразе звучит какая-то непонятная интонация.

— Я также уверен, что наша совместная работа будет плодотворной. Мы уже имели возможность убедиться в этом.

Они останавливаются под каштаном, Джим кладёт руку на ствол дерева таким образом, чтобы не коснуться Спока.

— Именно. Наверное, нам пора возвращаться.

— Действительно, Джим.

Кирк резко вскидывает голову, встречаясь глазами со Споком.

И тогда он улыбается.

*****

Спок не совсем понимает, что Джим имел в виду, когда утверждал, что он «понравится» доктору Маккою, но признаёт обширные достижения того в области медицины и, разумеется, говорит ему об этом. Доктор Маккой оказывается поразительно эмоциональным и невосприимчивым к одобрению. Спока это не особенно беспокоит: он крайне редко имел основания общаться с доктором Пайпером, и его взаимодействия с новым врачом, скорее всего, будут идентичны.

Кажется, Джиму нравится проводить время с ними обоими одновременно. В такие моменты он выглядит необычайно позабавленным.

Однажды, когда Маккой громогласно соглашается с последними критическими замечаниями Звёздного Флота по поводу толианской вакцины, а Спок возражает с напряжённым терпением, потому что доктор _ошибается, ошибается, ошибается_ _,_ Джим не в силах сдержать широкую усмешку, расползающуюся по лицу. Маккой останавливается и смотрит пристально, с подозрением.

— Чего это ты ухмыляешься, как лиса? — обвиняет он.

Словно это какая-то проблема, если Джим счастлив.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво тянет капитан, — вы так часто ведёте себя словно братья.

Маккой тут же экспрессивно возмущается. Спок лишь склоняет голову: у него только один брат. Хотя доктора ни в коей мере нельзя сравнить с вулканцем, он действительно чрезмерно эмоционален. Тогда, наверное, замечание Кирка не является абсолютно неуместным.

К счастью, от вмешательства в неприятный диалог Спока спасает Маккой, отвечая за них обоих.

— Ты сумасшедший, — уверенно заявляет он. — И если кто-то на этом корабле и ведёт себя так, словно знакомы уже сто лет, то это _вы_. Серьёзно, вы как сиамские близнецы! Если у тебя начнут расти острые уши, Джим, клянусь Богом, я подам в отставку.

— Нелогично. Соседство с представителем другого вида не является достаточным фактором для того, чтобы привести к физиологическим изменениям у людей…

— Вот! Поэтому, — перебивает Спока доктор, — именно вы двое похожи на братьев, как никто другой.

Заявление произнесено между делом, поразительно поверхностно, но оно более правдиво, чем может себе представить Маккой. Т’хай’ла — братские узы. Спок на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— В самом деле, — соглашается он.

Джим вскидывает взгляд и, спустя недолгую заминку, легкомысленно произносит:

— Не сомневаюсь, семейные встречи стали бы намного интереснее.

Спок приподнимает бровь. Маккой смотрит на капитана со странно мягким выражением лица. Спок не слишком хорошо разбирается во внешних проявлениях человеческих эмоций, но если бы его спросили, он бы охарактеризовал конкретно эту как жалость.

*****

— У меня и мысли не возникало, что такое может случиться. Почему-то я был стопроцентно уверен, что начну и закончу миссию вместе с Гэри.

Они одни в капитанской каюте. Джим крутит в руке небольшой стакан с виски, что непривычно. Как правило, он не демонстрирует слабость перед подчинёнными, даже перед Споком. Но ситуация далека от обычной.

— Смерть редко ожидаема. У вас не было логических оснований предполагать подобное развитие событий.

— У нас опасная работа. Мы можем потерять… кого угодно. В любой момент, — Джим смотрит на него одно долгое, очень долгое мгновение. — Даже вас.

— Также статистически маловероятно. Но возможно.

Его слова, похоже, не утешают капитана, что вполне понятно. Правда мало когда бывает успокаивающей.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим старшим помощником, — вдруг говорит Кирк.

Просьба внезапна, но, если подумать, неудивительна. После смерти Митчелла вторым в командной цепи стоит Монтгомери Скотт. Но главный инженер всецело увлечён своей текущей работой и неоднократно давал понять в прошлом, что не желает дальнейшего продвижения по службе. На Энтерпрайз много отличных офицеров, однако те из них, кто наиболее подходит для обсуждаемой должности — а именно другие руководители отделов, — молоды и не имеют соответствующего опыта. Спок единственный логичный выбор, если только капитан не решит подобрать кандидата вне экипажа.

Спок обдумывает эти обстоятельства молча, и Джим поспешно добавляет:

— Конечно, вы можете отказаться. Не хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя обязанным…

— Я принимаю ваше предложение.

Джим запинается. Когда до него доходит смысл сказанного, он оцепенело переспрашивает:

— Принимаете? Правда! Это великолепно, Спок.

На лице Джима ясно читается облегчение.

И, откровенно говоря, именно это одна из причин незамедлительного согласия. Джим отчаянно пытается преодолеть личные и профессиональные последствия смерти коммандера Митчелла. Спок не сомневается, что капитан оправится в своё время, но поддержка окажет исключительно благотворное воздействие. Спок не может позволить своему т’хай’ла страдать в одиночку.

— И… спасибо, — уже намного тише добавляет Кирк.

— Меня только что повысили, — вскидывает бровь Спок. — Едва ли данный факт требует благодарности с вашей стороны.

Джим слишком хорошо его знает и только улыбается.

— Я имею в виду то, что сказал. Спасибо

Спок кивает.

Следующие полчаса они обсуждают функционал новой должности и связанные с ней изменения в графике дежурств, прежде чем Спок уходит.

Только позже, когда он уже находится в своей комнате, Спок осознаёт, что будет чрезвычайно безответственно для старшего помощника подать в отставку спустя лишь несколько месяцев после назначения.

Вероятно, пришло время пересмотреть планы на будущее.

*****

Спок спит, когда неожиданно ощущает что-то смутное на задворках сознания.

Пробуждение резкое и внезапное: крайнее смятение и необъяснимый ужас пронзают вулканский контроль и рушат ментальные щиты. На подавление эмоций и осознание их природы требуется несколько долгих, мучительных секунд. Ещё больше времени уходит на то, чтобы понять, что эти чувства не его.

Страх перерастает в ярость — и часть её принадлежит уже именно _ему,_ — когда Спок неизящно выбирается из кровати, не слишком удачно приземляясь на пол. Он яростно откидывает в сторону перекрученные простыни, спотыкаясь в темноте, пробирается к ванной, которая у них с капитаном общая.

Спок врывается в соседнюю каюту как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать угрожающий металлический грохот, когда нападающий в красной рубашке толкает капитана на стол, прижимая спиной к разбросанным паддам, дискам с данными, небольшому сканеру и командному компьютеру. Руки мужчины сжимают горло Кирка, а тот, неловко прогнувшись назад, шарит по столешнице в поисках оружия.

Движения Джима медленные и слабые.

Спок перемещается прежде, чем чужак сможет его заметить, в действительности, даже прежде, чем он понимает свои собственные намерения. Он грубо хватает мужчину за плечо, откидывая назад. Вулканская сила настолько несопоставима с человеческой, что злоумышленник буквально отлетает к противоположной стене.

Кирк со свистом втягивает воздух, заходясь кашлем, и только в этот момент Спок наконец осознаёт себя. Краснорубашечник возится, пытаясь выдернуть фазер из кобуры. В этом есть нечто странное, в самом факте наличия фазера, Спок должен будет обдумать это позже. А пока он не оставляет времени, чтобы тот перегруппировался. Нервный захват слишком рискован сейчас, когда противник вооружён. Вместо этого Спок резко ныряет под ноги, опрокидывая человека на пол, и с удовлетворением слышит его испуганный визг.

Звук фазерного выстрела раздаётся прямо над его ухом. Воздух наполняется запахом выжженного озона, но Спок не успевает оглянуться.

Он резко переворачивает нападавшего на живот, не обращая внимания на слабый треск, который, вероятнее всего, свидетельствует о вывихе. Человек продолжает вырываться, дышит надсадно, с усилием. Когда Спок кладёт пальцы на точки между его шеей и плечом, в этот самый момент он безвольно обмякает, словно тряпичная кукла. Спок, пошатнувшись, вскакивает, обеспокоенный состоянием Кирка.

— Служба безопасности в каюту капитана, — доносится до него, и требуется огромное усилие, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении. — Сигнал тревоги. Повторяю, служба безопасности в каюту капитана.

— Джим, ты в порядке?

Кирк отворачивается от переговорного устройства, закреплённого на стене, и подходит ближе к Споку.

— Я нормально, — он рассеянно потирает шею, кожа там покрасневшая, практически ярко-алая. — А вот у тебя кровь.

Спок только сейчас замечает: когда падал, он ударился предплечьем об угол стеллажа. Он позволяет Джиму дотронуться, чувствуя осторожную хватку на запястье и локте, и только тогда отвечает:

— Незначительное повреждение.

Зелёная кровь капает на пол.

Кирк переключает внимание на преступника.

— Я знаю его, — медленно произносит он. Спок переводит взгляд на распростёртую фигуру, одетую в форму энсина. — Чарльз Тристан. Из службы безопасности. Переведён три недели назад.

— Очаровательно.

Охранники появляются спустя несколько минут, а за их спинами маячит голова доктора Маккоя. Он буквально сносит всех на своём пути, проталкиваясь к распростёртому на полу, из-за чего на короткое мгновение возникает путаница, но в конце концов офицеры безопасности занимают позиции вокруг главы медицинского отдела, капитана и Спока, одновременно настороженно осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Отставить, — вздыхает Джим. — Доставьте энсина Тристана в лазарет, приставьте охрану. Как только очнётся, взять его под арест и допросить.

Приказы встречают с изумлением и огорчением, но без возражений. Начальник безопасности Джиотто остаётся на месте, а Маккой, не протестуя, отходит в сторону, когда офицеры выполняют распоряжение.

— По крайней мере, ваши вулканские штучки хоть на что-то годятся, — неприветливо бросает Споку Маккой, на что старший помощник лишь склоняет голову в подтверждении.

Его взгляд падает на отброшенный во время борьбы фазер, который так и лежит на полу. Спок хмурится и в растерянности поворачивается к Джиму.

— Я не понимаю, почему он просто не выстрелил в вас, — замечает он.

— Бога ради, Спок! — взрывается Маккой.

— Если энсин желал смерти капитана, то неожиданный выстрел представляется наиболее эффективным способом.

— Он не желал моей смерти, — поправляет Джим. — Он хотел _убить_ меня.

— Я не в состоянии проследить разницу.

— Это было личное.

Несущественно. Джим в любом случае был бы мёртв — это единственное, что на самом деле имеет значение в данной ситуации. И что совершенно неприемлемо.

Джиотто отходит чуть в сторону, когда на его комм поступает вызов, и что-то неразборчиво отвечает, потом обращается к капитану:

— Сэр, доктор М’Бенга докладывает, что энсин Тристан помещён в отдельную палату. Я бы хотел начать осмотр вашей каюты, чтобы составить отчёт об инциденте.

— Другими словами, спать мне сегодня негде, — вздыхает Джим.

— Вообще-то это даже кстати, — вклинивается Маккой. — Потому что сегодняшнюю ночь вы проведёте в лазарете. Оба.

— Я в порядке, — протестует Джим.

При этом одной рукой он всё ещё касается горла, осторожно ощупывая чувствительные отметины.

— И вы, я так понимаю, просто случайно вымазались в зелёной краске, — парирует Маккой.

Кирк бросает взгляд вниз и морщится. Хотя по мнению Спока, реакция чрезмерна: потерянный им объём крови сравнительно невелик. Но, похоже, именно это замечание Маккоя убеждает капитана.

— Ладно-ладно. Джиотто, дело кажется совершенно ясным, но я жду ваш рапорт, как только он будет готов.

— Так точно, сэр.

Лечебные процедуры весьма агрессивны, но привычны. Спок переносит их стойко и внимательно следит за тем, чтобы капитан наверняка не сумел избежать собственной порции и провёл под воздействием кожного регенератора достаточно времени. Доктор Маккой объявляет, что «всё хорошо настолько, насколько вообще может быть у двух идиотов» и оставляет их в лазарете, выделив две кровати. Свет тускнеет, хотя Спок слышит, как в соседней комнате по-прежнему тихо передвигается и работает медицинский персонал. Сквозь темноту он всё ещё в состоянии различить слабые очертания лица Джима.

— Очевидно, вы не отдыхаете, сэр, — наконец говорит он.

Похоже, Джим совсем не удивлён:

— Просто задумался.

Это справедливо: капитану многое стоит проанализировать. Однако Спок тщательно рассматривает ответ в контексте всего произошедшего ночью.

— Мне показалось, сэр, вы абсолютно уверены, что мотивы энсина были личными.

— Да. Он меня просветил.

Кирк коротко смеётся. Спок не знает точно, как следует это расценивать.

Верно осознав это, Джим продолжает:

— Он всё объяснил. Когда душил меня. Понимаете, для этого нужен определённый склад ума. Он хотел, чтобы я узнал о мотивах.

–До момента вашей возможной смерти? — уточняет Спок.

— Я не утверждал, что у него были веские причины. Он просто хотел, чтобы я знал.

— ****И что это были за причины?

— ****Его речь получилась не слишком последовательной, — медленно произносит Кирк. — Совсем нет. Удивительно, как ему только удалось пройти психологические тесты. Он всё твердил о какой-то Лизе — что я причинил боль Лизе, что я украл у него Лизу, что _ничто_ не вернёт Лизу…

— Вы догадываетесь, кого он подразумевал?

— Я когда-то встречался с женщиной по имени Лиза. Мы расстались неплохо, думаю. Я стараюсь никогда не заканчивать отношения плохо. Мы просто не подходили друг другу, но она была раздавлена, а такое порой случается. А позже я слышал, что она замкнулась, вообще перестала встречаться хоть с кем-то. Даже несмотря на то, что с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, прошли годы, у неё так никого и не было, — Джим замолкает на мгновение. — Я этого не понимаю.

— Я понимаю.

Утверждение вырывается прежде, чем Спок успевает его обдумать. Кирк удивлённо смотрит на него, поэтому он не может взять слова обратно и вынужден продолжить:

— На Вулкане предполагается, что пара, однажды соединившись, останется вместе до конца жизни. Расставания среди супругов крайне редки. И считается совершенно ожидаемым отказ от поиска нового спутника в нечастых случаях, когда первый утрачен.

— Но вулканцы телепаты. Создающие узы. Правильно?

— Как правило.

— Если речь идёт о такого рода связи, это обосновано, — заключает Джим. — Но для людей… Мы всегда ищем свою половину. Не знаю, в состоянии ли мы когда-нибудь в жизни прекратить этот поиск. Наверное, поэтому сейчас так часто распадаются наши браки. Что-то в нас всегда стремится к большему, ищет совершенство. Мечту, которая на самом деле не существуют.

Спок встречается с капитаном глазами и понимает, что не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Среди представителей моего вида есть те, кто назвал бы себя более чем удовлетворённым. Быть связанным — значит испытывать объединение разумов.

— Но как только вы устанавливаете узы — вот и всё, точка? — требовательно интересуется Кирк. — Больше ни у кого нет с вами ни единого шанса?

— Однажды создав узы, вулканец больше никого никогда не пожелает.

— Романтичная теория. Но одинокая реальность.

— Только для тех, кому пришлось расстаться. Или кто изначально остался по какой-либо причине без пары.

— Те, кто никогда не свяжутся с партнёром, с которым сами захотят. Вулканцы влюбляются, Спок? Если вулканцы ищут кого-то, с кем проживут жизнь… вы должны понимать, что значит любить кого-то.

Джим смотрит на него с пугающей напряжённостью. Спок не знает, как реагировать: у него нет ответа. Или, если точнее, нет ответа, который он мог бы озвучить.

— Это личный вопрос, сэр, — выдыхает он.

Напряжение уходит, Кирк отворачивается, обмякает.

— Вы правы. Я…

Спок терпеливо ждёт.

— Я не должен был спрашивать об этом, — наконец признаёт Джим. Совершенно неубедительно.

Спок не согласен, во всяком случае, он желал бы возразить, но вместо того предлагает:

— Возможно, пришло время отдохнуть, сэр.

— Да, разумеется.

Он слышит вздох в темноте.

— Спокойной ночи, Спок.

*****

Дипломатический приём на Карусе III не самый утомительный, на котором Споку доводилось присутствовать. Хотя, разумеется, возникают несколько нетипичных задач, что всегда случается при контактах с неизученными цивилизациями. Спок находит обитателей планеты, которые сейчас смотрят на него и Джима огромными серебристыми глазами, излишне навязчивыми. Они стремятся задать как можно больше вопросов о Федерации, а также о земной и вулканской культурах. Спок отстранённо желает, чтобы остальные члены экипажа присутствовали на поверхности, просто для того чтобы помогали отбиваться от всё нарастающего шквала чужого любопытства.

Коренные жители невысокие и стройные, со светло-голубой кожей и шестью пальцами на руках. В остальном они полностью гуманоиды, Споку за время службы доводилось видеть куда более существенные физиологические отклонения от «человеческой нормы», которая так распространена в галактике. Однако аборигены приходят в странный восторг из-за его с Джимом внешнего сходства.

— На самом деле мы не такие уж и одинаковые, — настаивает Джим. — Вы только взгляните на брови мистера Спока или…

— Или на круглые уши капитана, — сухо добавляет Спок.

Джим кидает на него взгляд полный удивления, потом громко смеётся и кивает в застенчивой уступке.

Они хотят знать всё о различиях между Землёй и Вулканом. Джим описывает поля Айовы, а Спок предоставляет статистические данные о географическом ландшафте Вулкана. Спок рассказывает о Сураке, а Джим вспоминает своих любимых философов и людей, оказавших влияние на развитие Земли.

И в какой-то момент у Джима неизбежно интересуются, состоял ли он в браке — наверное, карусианцы чувствуют, что из них двоих капитан более общителен. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Спок замечает, что многие из их собеседников стоят парами или даже небольшими сплочёнными группами, отношения в которых, как он начинает подозревать, являются далеко не платоническими.

Похоже, все ждут ответ капитана с чрезвычайным интересом, и кажется, что по толпе прокатывается общий вздох, когда Джим отвечает:

— Нет, я не имел удовольствия. Расскажете о брачных традициях вашей планеты?

Это разумный вопрос. Некоторые расы становятся агрессивными и воинственными, когда речь заходит о культурных различиях, а нюансы супружества зачастую являются ключевым моментом конфликта. Но карусианцы совершенно спокойны, когда говорят, что женятся молодыми — по земным стандартам — «на своих лучших друзьях». Они, очевидно, считают это исчерпывающим объяснением. Один из дипломатов, Джайтер, упоминает о жене и муже, поэтому, вероятно, полигамия повсеместно принята и регулярно практикуется. Спок предполагает, что традиции не слишком строгие, поскольку местные обитатели не выглядят расстроенными из-за того, что капитан не женат, несмотря на его «преклонные годы».

Джим пытается сравнить культуры. Мужчины с женщинами вступают в брак — да, женщины с женщинами тоже, и мужчины с мужчинами. Полигамия допустима, но крайне редко встречается, что связано с древними обычаями и давними устоями. Люди в большинстве строят семьи в более зрелом возрасте.

— Хотя я слышал, что вулканцы создают связь довольно юными, — говорит Джим, глядя на Спока. — И пары только мужчина-женщина, я прав?

— Напротив. Союзы действительно устраиваются на раннем этапе жизни, но окончательный выбор вступить в брак или разорвать полусформированную связь партнёры принимает позже. К тому же основной фактор — это ментальная совместимость, соответственно, физиологические отличия неважны.

Инопланетяне понятливо кивают. Но, как ни странно, Джим смотрит на Спока так, словно тот сказал нечто невероятно удивительное.

— Правда? Итак… на Вулкане можно встретить и гомосексуальные семьи?

Карусианцы выглядят озадаченными. Спок подозревает, что понятие не переводится и незнакомо им. Это весьма интересно с лингвистической точки зрения, а так же уже само по себе рассказывает очень многое о культуре народа.

— Сомневаюсь, что употребил конкретно этот термин по отношению к моему народу, но он не является, в сущности, неверным.

Джим быстро моргает.

— Раз вулканцы образуют связи молодыми, значит, вы женаты, коммандер? — интересуется кто-то из инопланетян.

— Некогда я был обручён, — признаёт Спок, — однако возникли обстоятельства, которые требовали разорвать узы.

Как бы сильно Т’Принг ни жаждала носить клановое имя его дома, она не могла оставаться с мужчиной, который уже нашел своего т’хай’ла.

*****

После миссии на Карусе III Спок весьма скоро устанавливает, что поведение Кирка изменилось.

На мостике капитан наблюдает за ним, что само по себе не является чем-то новым. Но Спок подсчитал, что Джим смотрит на него в 5,3 раза больше, чем на лейтенанта Сулу, который только совсем недавно был переведён из астрофизического отдела. Сулу является вторым, после самого Спока, кто удостаивается взглядов капитана чаще остальных. Однако сейчас пристальное внимание к старшему помощнику практически удвоилось, это… очаровательно.

Как-то вечером Кирк приглашает Спока к себе на шахматы. Время более позднее, чем то, когда они обычно встречаются, и Джим непривычно молчалив для первой половины партии. Спок чувствует себя слегка сбитым с толку.

Однако сам он несколько рассеян и не демонстрирует должный уровень мастерства. У капитана есть возможность выиграть, поэтому Спок крайне изумлён, когда Кирк опрокидывает короля, сдаваясь, и неожиданно вскакивает из-за стола.  
— Я так больше не могу!

— Джим? — Спок тоже поднимается.

Капитан смотрит словно сквозь него.

— Это. С тобой. Невыносимо… я не могу больше.

Спок испытывает странное замешательство, пытаясь разгадать, что Джим имеет в виду. Невыносимо, что именно? Играть в шахматы? Он переводит взгляд на доску, недоумевая.

— Я никогда не был тем, кто старается избежать этой проблемы, — говорит ему Джим. Спок не подозревал, что возникла проблема. — Но у меня есть… принципы, которых я придерживаюсь. И, в любом случае, я думал, что это ни к чему не приведёт. Убеждал себя, что пройдёт оно быстро. Но нет.

Кирк впивается взглядом в его лицо. Искусственный свет играет яркими бликами на капитанской эмблеме, и Спок целенаправленно смотрит только на неё.

— Я не понимаю.

Джим хватает его за плечи.

Даже сквозь тонкую ткань научной форменки прикосновение обжигает кожу. Независимо от того, что сейчас испытывает Кирк, это вынуждает несформированную связь в разуме Спока стремиться к завершению. И на этот раз у Джима нет никакого оправдания столь грубому вторжению в личное пространство. Что бы он ни хотел сообщить, это явно не сочеталось с его обычными соображениями.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь? — настаивает Кирк. — Если ты… отказываешь мне, просто скажи. Ничего не поменяется. Но я просто не могу находиться рядом с тобой и не испытать удачу.

Кажется, он ждёт хоть какой-то реакции. Как будто Джим сказал хоть что-то, на что _возможно было бы_ ответить. Спок обдумывает варианты и неторопливо произносит:

— Однажды я назвал вас другом.

Кирк замирает, не двигаясь.

Спок тщательно подбирает слова, взвешивая каждое:

— Иногда термины переводятся недостаточно верно между моим и вашим языками, капитан. Голик точен, и, как правило, наши культуры сопоставимы. Но в данной ситуации в стандарте нет корректного понятия для того, что я подразумевал. На вулканском это могло бы обозначать сразу несколько вещей: друг и брат, а также любовник.

А потом Кирк делает шаг вперёд и целует его.

Это очень человеческий поступок. Губы Джима в первый момент ощущаются сухими, а прикосновение нежным, почти благоговейно осторожным. Он обнимает сильнее, прижимая ещё теснее. Инопланетное тепло его т’хай’ла, наконец такого близкого, заставляет узы петь.

Спок кладёт руку на бедро Джима, впиваясь пальцами, и чувствует на своих губах его улыбку. Кто-то из них стонет, и это наиболее желанный звук.

Когда Спок отстраняется, — а он должен отстраниться, иначе утонет в волнах жара, прокатывающихся по его телу, — Кирк утыкается лицом в его плечо. Дышит быстро, лихорадочно — не от напряжённых усилий, но от восторга и ликования.

Спок уверен, потому что может чувствовать это через контакт.

— Спок, — зовёт Джим.

И этого вполне достаточно

*****

Проходит месяц, второй, третий. Теперь в комнате всегда слишком жарко, разумеется, по человеческим нормам. Спок отчётливо ощущает исходящее от Джима тепло там, где их кожа соприкасается, но даже не пытается отодвинуться. И Кирк совершенно не против, наоборот, одной рукой он вычерчивает несуществующие узоры на шее Спока.

Он лежит на спине, поэтому не может видеть всего, но точно знает, что в другой руке Джим держит падд. По их практически полной связи Спок чувствует его разочарование и недовольство.

— Не требуется делать выбор прямо сейчас.

— Это не должно быть так трудно — найти навигатора, — вздыхая, жалуется Кирк. — Русский, Чехов. Вот, сделано!

Он отбрасывает падд в сторону, тем самым словно подчёркивая окончательность решения.

— Он весьма молод.

— Только не начинай! — отмахивается Джим. — Он восходящая звезда Академии. И в физике отлично разбирается.

Спок лишь молча вздёргивает бровь, а Кирк продолжает:

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что на корабле уже были все старшие офицеры, когда меня назначили. Сложнее всего подобрать сотрудников именно на эти должности.

— Действительно.

— Хотя… интересно, кого ещё мне придётся заменить.

— По моим данным, никто не запрашивал перевод или отставку.

— Капитан Морсон прислал мне сообщение, ну понимаешь, просто в качестве любезности. Думаю, о нас он не знает, но скоро и ты получишь уведомление. Он собирается в отставку, а тебя хочет рекомендовать на свой пост. USS «Frontier» _._

Спок рассматривает новость в тишине.

— Научный звездолёт на первых рубежах. Неплохое назначение.

— Вовсе нет, — соглашается Спок.

Джим хлопает его по плечу, требуя конкретный ответ, но вулканец продолжает хранить молчание.

— И? — наконец не выдерживает Кирк. Его голос срывается от нетерпения.

— Разумеется, я посоветую капитану выбрать кого-либо другого для продвижения по службе. Моё место здесь. А наша миссия ещё не завершена.

— Для твоей карьеры будет…

— Я совершенно удовлетворён нынешним положением, капитан. И заверяю вас, я в полной мере осознаю свои желания.

Джим приобнимает его, медленно выдыхая.

— Я так тебя люблю. Может, мне говорить это почаще?

— Я заметил интересное явление: сомневаюсь, что мне когда-либо надоест это слушать.

— Ну-у-у, думаю, я в силах повторить ещё несколько раз.

_Июль 2019_


End file.
